


Naming Sam

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has gone by a lot of names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Sam

Sam's always had a fascination with names. In Fae mythology, (one of the only kinds he'd liked because thus far it hadn't been proven true), names gave power. A true name could enslave someone, make them no more than a thing to be commanded. They were hidden and treasured. Kept secrets. Sam could empathize.

Samuel Winchester. There'd never been a story behind his name, or if there was, his father was never one for reminiscing. It was years later (he thinks he was twenty-six) when he finally put together some sort of meaning. Samuel, the name of his grandfather. The Winchester rifle. The names of a Hunter and a gun. Not the most pleasant legacy. Its the name of a warrior.

At least its better than Dean, who he calls Deana when he's feeling playful.

Those are his meanings, of course. Back at Stanford, Jess had jokingly searched for the meanings of their names. Hers had meant 'He sees'. His had meant 'God has heard'. She'd laughed and plopped herself in his lap. What a pair, she'd said and smiled. At least we know God's on our side.

What a joke that turned out to be.

He's got lots of different names now. At Stanford, he'd only had the one. Sam, he was called. And he still is Sam. Sometimes, he likes to think of Sam as his cover name, to keep his true name hidden.

In fact, he's got lots of cover names. Dean's come up with all sorts of names for him, normally more indicative of Dean's mood than Sam's. It's like Sam's own instruction manuel for his brother, a Sparknotes of a person. He catalogues them as they happen, mental notes from the sidelines.

"Bitch." Affectionate.

"Think you can take me, little brother?" Cocky.

"Just because you're a Sasquatch..." Petulant.

"Whatever, sweetheart." Sarcastic.

"Suuuurrre, honey." Irritated.

"Yeah, dude, I checked." No duh.

"That was awesome, man!" Triumphant.

"Bro, did I have to see that?" Grossed out.

"Come, Samuel." Playing at stern.

"Stop fussing, Samantha." Goading.

"Harder, harder, oh God, harder!" Sexually frustrated.

"Jesus." Satisfied. Very satisfied.

But none of those are his true name. His true name is much more hidden and no one but Dean says it right. Others have tried, and he's snarled at them, because no one can match the inflections of utter love in Dean's voice when he says-

"Sammy," Dean says and smiles at him, carefree for once. "Sammy, come to bed."

His name is Sammy. That's all the story he needs.


End file.
